User talk:Low Spark of Lyman
Hi there! Welcome to , , and thank you for ! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements this wiki needs! :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Kamikaze839 (talk) 03:34, March 21, 2014 (UTC) can you please check if jess harnell has been in garfield or not Well, one could just look it up elsewhere on the web, seeing what else might connect Garfield and any sort of VA (just make sure that it’s about Garfield the cartoon cat and not something else, such as the actor Andrew Garfield). But as for my own findings, I have yet to see any Garfield features which list Jess Harnell in the credits. In the case of the Garfield Show, Mark Evanier (voice director, among other occupations) has listed the voices for each season (except the third one) on his blog, News From Me. Just check out the links below: Season 1: http://www.newsfromme.com/2009/10/20/the-cat-is-coming/ Season 2: http://www.newsfromme.com/2011/02/25/episodic-friction/ Season 4: http://www.newsfromme.com/2012/12/12/why-i-havent-been-sleeping-lately/ While I haven’t seen him list a third season cast list, I did manage to find it during the credits as shown on television (in readable form), and I certainly don’t recall seeing Mr. Harnell there at all. And assuming the Percy character is the garbage man from The Garfield Show, the voice definitely seems to be in the field of Frank Welker (given his vast number of voices that I’ve become accustomed to). I hope my approach isn’t abrasive here, as I am merely trying to improve on the Wiki, partly as a Garfield fan, partly since it looks like it could really use my help. The reason I asked in regards to Mr. Harnell (as opposed to other entries I found dubious where I simply put the delete tag up) was since it already seemed to be in progress of being made, and I didn’t want to make it seem like a rude, abrupt removal (at least that’s how I saw it). Again, just trying to help out here without treading on too many toes. Low Spark of Lyman (talk) 23:22, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Low Spark of Lyman can you please add more images of vivacia with her earrings and post it next to Vivacia3.jpg.jpg Low Spark of Lyman can you please edit the images of scheherazade1.jpg.jpg and scheherazade2.jpg and put the images of scheherazade1.jpg.jpg and scheherazade2.jpg next to scheherazade3.jpg can you please edit Parallel Universe Jon Arbuckle Low Spark of Lyman can you please add more images of Vivacia with her earrings asap can you please edit the article of tress macneille asap i was really wondering but what year was desiree goyette born on? : I'm afraid I don't know, going by Wikipedia, IMDb, and even the official website. : Low Spark of Lyman (talk) 03:54, May 12, 2014 (UTC) i thought Vivacia was voiced by Desiree Goyette : Well, yes, I must admit it did sort of sound like her... : but, who else could Brinke Stevens have voiced? : Low Spark of Lyman (talk) 16:35, May 15, 2014 (UTC) if brinke stevens voiced vivacia then which character did Desiree Goyette voiced in The Horror Mistress? : Oh yeah...I did notice that Desiree Goyette was in the credits as well. Unfortunately, it seems that the credits can include the cast of more than one episode (back in the last season, they even credited the cast of the TV specials that aired along with the episodes (I read that that was occasionally the case)). Of course, that's not to say whether or not Desiree Goyette did any voices for that episode or any around it. I don't think there were any with her from what I've noticed, but I could be missing something. Perhaps I should check again. : Low Spark of Lyman (talk) 01:23, May 16, 2014 (UTC) can you please expand the article of susan silo asap can you please erase Extraterrstrial supervillainess from the category asap : Yeah, there's a bit much on the categories for the Vetvix page, so I'll take care of it. please meet me in the chat room i will be waiting for you : When would be a good time? : Low Spark of Lyman (talk) 03:32, June 1, 2014 (UTC) i am in the chat room right now because i have something to ask you regarding u.s.acres episode the son also rises please meet me in the chat room right now please meet me in the chat room right now please meet me in the chatroom asap : O.K. : Low Spark of Lyman (talk) 21:43, June 17, 2014 (UTC) i am in the chatroom i will be waiting thank you for taking your time of chatting with me in the chat room can you please add wade's father in the son also rises article : You mean make an article about Wade's father? Sure. : Low Spark of Lyman (talk) 00:39, June 19, 2014 (UTC) do you know what i think about wade's father was that he was voiced by frank welker? can you please find an image of wade's father and add his image on the article of wade's father can you please expand the article of wade's father because it says This page is a stub, you can help The Garfield Wiki by Expanding this article! the birthday of howard morris was on may 4,1919 so eventually he would be 95 years old today : Except he was born on September 4, not May 4. : Low Spark of Lyman (talk) 16:41, June 24, 2014 (UTC) when september 4,2014 comes up can you please put the age of 95 on howard morris : Why? I'm sorry, but I still don't see what you're getting at. : Low Spark of Lyman (talk) 20:12, June 24, 2014 (UTC) can you please check below the image of howard morris and look where it says Howard Morris Born September 4, 1919 Died May 21, 2005 (aged 85) when he turns 95 on september 4,2014 : Yes, I known what you're talking about, and no, I don't see why I need to change it. : 21:30, June 24, 2014 (UTC) because he would be 95 on september 4,2014